


Kiss With a Fist

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Locus isn't that much of an asshole, M/M, Practice fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus scowled as Doyle laughed nervously. He narrowed his eyes at the General, contemplating if it would be worth it to hit him. The consequences outweighed the rewards, but just once, Locus wanted to kick him as hard as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With a Fist

Locus scowled as Doyle laughed nervously. He narrowed his eyes at the General, contemplating if it would be worth it to hit him. The consequences outweighed the rewards, but just once, Locus wanted to kick him as hard as he could.

"You want me to _what_?" He growled.

Doyle stumbled backwards. "We need your help training the visitors. You will be getting paid extra, of course."

Locus took a deep breath, trying to keep his oncoming headache at bay. "I'm sure the famous reds have already received-"

"Well, not _train_ them exactly. Just help them improve. Practice with them." Doyle cut off his sarcastic remark.

Tilting his head to the side, Locus smiled at Doyle. Doyle shifted uneasily. "You're trying to keep me busy General. Scared I'll become a loose cannon?" Doyle opened his mouth, but Locus didn't pause for him. "If it makes you sleep better, I will do as you say. I do expect a large paycheck, however."

Doyle nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course. We can definitely do that. Thank you, Locus."

Locus didn't say anything, just turned and left. He assumed Doyle wanted him to start immediately, so he headed to the gym, where they would probably be if they expected practice.

As Locus walked, he silently fumed at Doyle. The fool kept putting him on jobs that an idiot could easily do. He knew that Doyle didn't trust him enough to let him do anything major, but this was pushing what even Locus was willing to do. Hell, he doubted that Felix would even accept a job like this.

Luckily, Locus planned on taking his aggression out on his new punching bags. Nothing big enough to scare off Doyle or to put them in the hospital, but Locus needed an outlet. Usually, he would've used Felix, but he was rather far away at the moment. Agent Washington would have to do for now.

The automatic doors to the warm gym shuddered open. The room was clear except for four figures that were huddled in the corner. Locus rolled his eyes at them, already dreading his assignment.

Lopez was the first to notice him. The robot stared, but stayed quiet. He had barely said a word once he found out that Locus could understand him.

Sarge looked up next. His gray hair was sticking up everywhere, like he had just pulled off his helmet. His piercing blue eyes narrowed instantly when he saw Locus. His mouth was set in a straight line, but like Lopez, he didn't say anything. Smart man. Locus was not in a good mood and he had no idea if he could tolerate Sarge's ramblings.

Donut, on the other hand, perked up. Locus hadn't ever seen Donut out of armor, but this was exactly what he pictured him looking like, minus the scars on the side his his face. He had blond hair and blue eyes, was very tan and had the biggest smile on his face. "Hey there!"

Locus didn't respond, but struggled not to roll his eyes a second time. If Doyle had anything to hold against him, he could be stuck doing jobs like this for who knows how long.

"Doyle didn't say that the person he was sending was _you_."

Locus had only seen pictures of Agent Washington without his helmet before. Of course, those had been taken during Project Freelancer. He looked different now, but almost the same. His blond hair needed to be dyed again, his roots were slightly darker. His freckles had seemed to multiply and he had only gotten more scars. He had brown, almond shaped eyes and the dark circles under them only proved the fact that he wasn't sleeping very well, if at all.

Something occurred to Locus that Felix would've noticed instantly. Agent Washington was... Pretty. Locus almost wrinkled his nose at the thought and pushed it to the back of his mind and filed it under shit he already knew. According to Felix, at least.

Washington looked about as happy as Locus felt. Locus just shrugged, temporarily at a loss for words. Lopez backed away a few steps.

Washington raised an eyebrow. "You gonna say anything?"

Locus shrugged again. "I'm just doing as I'm told."

"Like a dog," Washington smirked.

Locus ground his teeth together and forced a smile. "Shall we get started?"

Washington nodded, almost happily. "I was thinking sparring."

Locus had been hoping that Washington would suggest this. He cracked his knuckles quickly, suppressing a smile when he saw Sarge's uncertainty and Donut's worry. Washington looked determined, but cocky. "Of course, Washington."

"You sure this a good idea?" Donut piped up, looking from Locus to Washington.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on him." Locus felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward.

Washington glared at him. He didn't respond, but stepped over to one of the many mats laying out around the gym. Locus followed without hesitation.

They stood there, facing each other for a few moments. They both assumed fighting stances. Locus immediately noticed that Washington was left handed. Interesting. He would have to watch that side and make sure to not leave it open.

Washington made the first move. He threw a hook, which Locus had been expecting ever since Washington had subtly shifted his foot into position. He easily deflected the blow and followed up with a quick uppercut.

Washington's head snapped backwards when his fist connected with Washington's chin. Donut made a small noise of sympathy from the sidelines. Washington winced and spit out blood, he had probably bitten his tongue.

"You done already?" Locus taunted.

Washington threw a jab, which Locus didn't have the time to dodge. It hit him in the solar plexus. Hard. Locus gasped and doubled over as the air left his lungs from the sudden blow. He wasn't as used to fighting without his armor protecting him. Sarge cheered loudly.

Locus managed to gather himself enough to land a decent hook on Washington's jaw. Washington rolled with the punch and allowed his head to be thrown to the side. He quickly recovered and punched Locus hard enough in the nose to start a steady flow of blood.

Locus stepped back a bit to catch his breath and reevaluate the situation. He had underestimated Washington and now he was paying for it. He definitely favored the left side, but he wasn't weak on the right. Washington preferred to take the offensive, but so did Locus. He was more morally obligated than Locus, but still willing to fight dirty if it led to that.

Locus decided that he needed to do something fast. He opted for a side kick into Washington's stomach. Once Washington was the one doubling over, Locus easily used a roundhouse kick to the head to knock him to the thin mat.

For a moment, Locus felt triumphant. Then he felt a pit in his stomach as he stared at Washington on the ground. He was still recovering from the bullet wounds and brain surgery, the fight hadn't been anywhere near fair. It took Locus a moment to realize that the feeling in his stomach was guilt.

Sighing, Locus offered a hand to Washington. He got confused stares from everyone at the gesture. Washington hesitantly grabbed Locus's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. He was panting, but trying to conceal it.

Lopez muttered something suggestive under his breath. Locus turned and glared at the robot, who threw his hands up in surrender.

"You understand Lopez?" Sarge asked hopefully.

"Of course I do. I'm from Brazil, I can understand Spanish." Locus said.

Sarge grinned. "What does he think of me?"

Lopez started frantically shaking his head. Locus smirked. "He thinks you're a wonderful person and he thinks you're a great master. In fact, he lives to serve. I've never seen such a compliant robot. You should probably spend more time with him."

"Damn right," Sarge sniffed, looking ready to cry tears of joy. Lopez seemed ready to cry for another reason. If machines could cry.

Washington raised an eyebrow. He leaned over to Locus and quietly said, "I know enough Spanish to know that is definitely not the case."

Locus shrugged at Washington. "He keeps calling me insane, so I figured he deserved a little quality time with Sarge."

"Fair enough," Washington said. He looked over at Locus. "So, Brazil, huh?"

"Before I joined the army, yeah. I grew up there. What about you?" Locus surprised himself by trying to make conversation with Washington.

"Mom was from Korea. Dad was a redhead from Kansas. I grew up on the Moon."

Locus shot Washington a look. "That's interesting. You speak Korean?"

Washington nodded. "Yeah, that and Russian, German, French, and some Spanish and enough Sangheili to understand when Tucker curses me out. He doesn't know that, though."

"That's quite the list." Locus commented, his eyebrows raised.

"What about you?" The question shocked Locus, but he tried not to show it. Washington was being oddly nice to him for someone who had just gotten beat up.

He tried not to sound suspicious. "English is my second language. Portuguese is my first. Other than that, I know Russian, Japanese, Italian, and German."

Washington gave him a small smile. "That's quite the list," he mimicked.

Locus rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, someone needs to translate around here."

"You get a lot of different languages?" Washington cocked his head to the side, looking genuinely curious.

Locus shrugged, then nodded. "Enough."

Before Washington could say anything else, Donut interrupted them "You two need to go to see Doctor Grey."

Washington stared at Donut. "Why?"

The pink soldier rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure Locus's nose is broken because it hasn't stopped bleeding and your forehead is bleeding from that kick."

Locus glanced over at Washington's forehead. He hadn't noticed, but he had managed to cause a steady flow of blood. His own nose was still stinging and he hated to admit it, but Donut was probably right about it being broken.

"Go before I tell her that you waited to leave," Donut warned.

"Alright, alright. Jesus." Washington frowned at Donut, then walked out of the gym. Locus followed closely behind him.

They were silent on the walk there and while they waited for a medic to help them out. Doctor Grey had (luckily) been in surgery, so she couldn't examine them. Locus guessed that she wouldn't be too happy if she found out that Locus had roundhouse kicked Washington in the head after his brain surgery.

Washington hadn't broken Locus's nose, but it was pretty close to it. They gave him some pain medication, even though he insisted that he didn't need it. He left the hospital feeling dizzy from blood loss. Washington was leaning up against the wall, a bandage on his forehead.

"You waited." Locus stared at Washington in confusion. He blinked a couple of times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He needed sleep.

Washington flushed. "Well, yeah." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "I felt kinda bad that I practically broke your nose."

Locus tilted his head to the side. "I kicked you in the head, why on Earth would you feel bad?"

Washington slung an arm around Locus's shoulder and started walking. Locus stumbled along, not very graceful for once. "Because you're not so bad, even if you can be a major douche sometimes."

"Thanks," Locus grumbled.

They walked for a minute, before Locus looked over at Washington. "Where are you going?"

"No idea." Washington snickered quietly.

Locus didn't say anything, but wondered what Washington was doing. They had wandered into a deserted hallway, that was slightly chilly. Locus tried not to shiver at the cold air. The heaters must be broken back here. That was one of the bad things about living in a snow base. Heaters never lasted long.

"So we need to do a rematch sometime." Washington told him

"Agreed." Locus nodded curtly. "You could've done better if-"

He was cut off by Washington kissing him out of nowhere. Locus blinked in shock, but kissed back. He hadn't been expecting that, to say the least. Locus's back was to the cold wall and Washington pressed up against him. Locus's hands fell to Washington's hips when Washington bit down lightly on his lower lip. Washington tasted like blood (that was Locus's fault) and apples.

Someone cleared their throat and Washington jolted away from Locus as if he had been burned. Grey stood there with her hands on her hips, grinning happily. "Oh, boys! That's so cute! How long had this been going on?"

Washington quickly started stammering. "I don't, I mean we haven't been..."

"As of thirty seconds ago." Locus glared at Emily, hoping that for once, she would clue in on his resentment.

She didn't. Emily clapped happily. "Oh wow, imagine what the other girls will say! They already thought that there was sexual tension between you two! I thought they were crazy, but I guess that I was wrong!"

Locus sighed. The whole base was going to know about this by the morning. "Emily if you stay quiet, I will give you a very shiny, very expensive gold necklace that I happen to have in my bunk."

Emily shook her head. "Nope! You're not getting out of this one Locus! See you boys later!" She skipped off, giggling about something.

Washington groaned and leaned his head against Locus's chest. Locus was surprised at the trust Washington was putting in him, but didn't protest.

"I fucked up." Washington muttered, his voice muffled by Locus's shirt.

"It'll be fine. Everybody will be too scared to say anything bad about it." Locus tried to comfort Washington.

"To you! Imagine what Sarge and... Oh God, Donut. I will never hear the end of this. Ever." Locus could hear the frown in Washington's voice.

Instead of saying anything this time, Locus put a hand under Washington's chin and tilted his head upwards. He leaned down and kissed Washington again. Now that he was prepared for the intimacy, he was able to take the lead. He kissed Washington as gently as he could, but he wasn't exactly used to the gesture.

But when Washington smiled up at him, Locus decided that he could deal with it.


End file.
